


Bird and Sky

by Christywalks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “Sam。”那张熟悉的脸对他微微一笑，朝他伸出手。Sam用他在十三年间锻炼出的自制力控制住从他胸口蔓延至浑身上下的颤抖，朝对方仰起头，走了过去。“Rafe。”他微微张开嘴唇，低声回应道。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 首发随缘，AO3存档

 

 

Sam已经记不清他十三年前走进这座巴拿马监狱时是怎样的天气了，也许艳阳高照，也许大雨滂沱，他唯一能肯定的是这十三年从未变过、不断啃噬着他的皮肤毛发的潮湿水汽必定充斥着当年的空气。

 

而现在夕阳漫天，他背着勉强装满四分之一的行李袋走出监狱大门，感觉几天前被一直看他不顺眼的狱友狠狠踢了一脚的小腿在裤管里很是空荡。迎面吹来的晚风仍然无比潮湿黏腻，但他仍然深深吸了一口气再呼出来，仿佛仅靠这个动作就能让十三年来在体内不断生长聚积的污秽消失殆尽。这样的晚风他每天放风的时候都能嗅得到，夏季时更潮湿一些，冬季却依然比美国大陆仍和一块地方的晚风都要湿润得多，可今天的晚风嗅起来却不一样太多。也许因为没人再在放风的时候试图给他这个整个监狱唯一一个美国佬肚子上来一刀，也许因为他今晚不必再在吃饭的时候努力护着餐盘里仅有的食物，但也许——

 

也许因为在十三年后他终于再次见到一张熟悉的面孔，只属于他的过去，一段他以为自从十三年前从墙头跌落后便只在梦境中依稀尚存，再也无从回顾的时光。然而Sam只看了等在监狱大门外的那张面孔一眼，心脏甚至还没能因为重获自由的激动漏掉一拍，他的胸口就已经痛地抽搐了起来，甚至，比十三年前他挨枪子的那次还要痛。

 

“Sam。”那张熟悉的脸对他微微一笑，朝他伸出手。

 

Sam用他在十三年间锻炼出的自制力控制住从他胸口蔓延至浑身上下的颤抖，朝对方仰起头，走了过去。

 

“Rafe。”他微微张开嘴唇，低声回应道。

 

一直到Rafe带着他坐上车，Sam用额头抵着冰冷的车窗玻璃，一边看着窗外巴拿马的落日一边听着Rafe在身旁说这些不冷不热的客套问候，他那股从胸口最深处蔓延而上的颤抖才终于渐渐平息下来。微微闭上眼睛，Sam伸出一只手，似乎不经意地摸了摸脖子，然而在他的指尖下飞鸟刺青正在微微发热。他又深吸了口气——这次鼻端全是车内昂贵皮革的味道——然后伸出手打断了Rafe的话。

 

“你有烟吗？”他从狱友那里骗来的烟被他藏在狱室的一角，出来时匆忙没能带在身上。

 

Rafe很显然愣了一下，皱起眉头。“我不喜欢烟味。”

 

“我不抽，”Sam耸耸肩，“至少现在不抽，但我需要先对付一下自己的烟瘾。”

 

Rafe看着他的眼神仿佛他又掌握了Sam的一个弱点，然后朝坐在SUV前座副驾驶的手下点了点头，但Sam根本不在乎眼前这个冷血狂妄的自大狂在想什么。从Rafe手下那里接过烟，Sam将烟卷放在鼻子下面，用力吸了一口。虽然效果没有直接抽好，但烟草的味道在瞬间就平复了他最后那点颤抖。他又闭了闭眼睛，几秒后转过头来看向Rafe。

 

“你为什么要救我出来？”虽然这个问题他心知肚明。

 

Rafe又让他作呕地笑了起来，开始他一贯的长篇大论，而Sam一边把他的声音当做杂音一边让自己的思绪飘得更远，离开Rafe，离开这辆SUV，离开巴拿马这个最让他厌恶的城市，试图在茫茫天地中找到一个中心，一个定点，一个能让他真正脚踏实地回到人世间的地方。

 

一个人。

 

 _你_ 为什么要救我出来？这问题其实他并不明白。至少有一部分他不懂。

 

为什么不是你，Nathan？

 

***

 

没有尖利的哨声，但Sam还是准点醒了过来，十三年间在监狱培养出的生物钟准得可怕。

 

在醒来的瞬间Sam足足有十秒钟没反应过来自己在哪里，因为身边的一切都太过陌生，无论周围细小的轰鸣颤动，身下柔软舒适的座椅，还是干燥得让他鼻腔疼痛的空气，都让他完全记不起自己身处何方。过了很久他才记起自己已经离开了巴拿马，现在正身处Rafe的私人飞机，飞往位于地球另一端的苏格兰。他不知道现在是什么时候，因为他根本不知道自己现在身处哪个时区，但舷窗外一片漆黑，只有机翼末端灯光闪烁，而在巴拿马现在正好是清晨六点半，Sam的一天通常都在这个时候开始。

 

他从座位上站起身，想要去洗把脸。私人飞机不算太大，走了几步就到了客舱尽头，而Sam毫不吃惊在通向洗手间的门前看到一位荷枪实弹的保镖。Sam原以为他会命令自己回到座位上，但对方只是目光冰冷地看了他一眼，就侧过身让他通过了。大概是因为Rafe坚信自己不会在他的地盘上玩出任何花样——Sam一向对Rafe的性格深恶痛绝，不过这次Rafe的自大狂妄倒是有那么一点用处。

 

水龙头里冰冷的水拍到脸上的那一刻Sam终于清醒了过来，他开始觉得这一切不再是梦，而是真实发生的。抬起头，在飞机洗手间还算明亮的灯光下，Sam看着镜子里那个看起来无比陌生的人影。巴拿马的监狱里没有镜子，因为破碎的镜子是最好不过的杀人工具，所以刨掉偶尔在工作间机器金属表面上的匆匆一瞥之外，Sam已经有十多年没照过镜子了。他倒是不怎么记得自己之前是什么样子了，因为在监狱里怀念过去是件太危险的事，但眼前镜子里映照出的人仍然吓了他一跳。

 

他看到自己后，第一个感觉是自己现在变得有多 _老_ 。他虽然在监狱里蹉跎了十三年，但毕竟他才四十岁出头，而四十岁不应该是个太老的年纪——至少不会像镜子里的人这样，发际线退后，抬头纹深深刻在额头，夹杂着灰色的胡茬遮住了下巴，嘴角苦涩地抿在一起，似乎已经太久没有笑过。他几乎认不出这张脸，虽然大体轮廓没有变，但他不该是这样——不该是这样。他曾在二十年前幻想过二十年后的自己，也许饱经风霜但仍魅力不减，在身后留下一串传奇的经历，左拥金钱右抱美人，脸上写满了经验与智慧。

 

而他现在的确饱经风霜，但他的脸上只剩下痛苦与磨难。

 

在他脸上唯一不变的也许只有那双棕色的眼睛，但这双眼睛里原本因年轻与野心勃勃而闪闪发光的眼睛现在已经死水一片，像极了监狱放风区大雨过后满地随处可见的烂泥滩。Sam伸出手，似乎想要抹去刻在这双眼睛里的疲倦，但他在指尖触上冰冷镜面的瞬间就停了下来，手指停在镜子里自己的眼角上。他几乎无法控制地在瞬间想起另一双和自己形状像似但全然不同的蓝色眼睛，以及那双眼睛怎样总是因兴奋而睁得滚圆，想起自己最后一次见到这双眼睛时它们也是像往常一样睁得老大，但却不是因为兴奋，而是无边的痛苦和恐惧。他想起自己的视线怎样因为失血而模糊变暗，在他下坠的短短几秒，这双眼睛是他视线范围内唯一清晰得让他安心的颜色。

 

Sam只觉得眼角疼痛无比，似乎将要炸开，但他只是用手撑着镜子，强迫自己看向镜子里的人，直到洗手间门外有人轻轻敲了两下，没等他做出任何回应门已经被人从外面打开——即使他在进门的时候上了锁。

 

“Samuel。”Rafe站在门外一脸似笑非笑，“我的保镖半天没听到动静，认定你在里面干什么不好的事于是叫醒了我，虽然我一再向他们保证你没有看起来那么蠢，顶多在这里偷着抽了根烟。”

 

Sam没有回答他，Rafe似乎也没有太在意，继续说了下去：“不过既然已经被叫起来了，我也不想再睡下去了，想和我聊聊吗？我猜你已经很久没接触过现代文明了。”

 

这话说的不错，自从他踏出监狱的那一刻，Sam已经从Rafe身上见识到了不少十三年前没有的东西，像是他经常拿在手里的黑色方形屏幕，但这些不外乎是些近些年才有的新科技，并不是Sam特别关心的东西。在这些年里他关心的唯有两件事，一件是Avery的宝藏，另一件则是——

 

他点了点头，于是Rafe转身离开洗手间门口，带着Sam一起回到刚才的客舱。客舱除了两排供人休息的座椅之外还有一条白色的皮革长沙发以及一个小吧台，Rafe从吧台上拿起一瓶看起来很是昂贵的威士忌，倒了小半杯给Sam，然后又给自己倒了一杯。Sam捏着酒杯没有动，而Rafe抿了一口酒，有些不悦地看了过来。

 

“怕我下毒吗，Samuel？”

 

“不，”Sam轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，也举起杯子喝了一口，辛辣醇厚的威士忌一路从舌头烧到喉管，是他十三年里，不，是他这辈子从没有幸品尝过的好酒，“我只是不知道你究竟想让我做什么。先把我救出来，然后美酒佳肴地款待？你绝对不可能在短短十几年里变得这么大度，Rafe。”

 

“当然不可能，但我已经说过了，我需要你帮我找到Avery的宝藏，所以我们现在要先去一趟苏格兰。你是在监狱里被人打坏了耳朵听不懂人话了吗还是什么？”

 

“我听到了你说的话，我只是不懂为什么而已。”Sam举起杯子将威士忌一饮而尽，因为他不确定自己问完这句话后Rafe还会有心情让他喝酒，“但就像你说的，我是个在监狱里待了十三年，远离现代文明的可怜蛋，我对监狱外面发生的事情一无所知，我不认为我能帮上你任何忙。既然你还有钱坐私人飞机，那你肯定有钱雇人为你把整个世界翻个底朝天，找到Avery的宝藏。”

 

“哦，你的确是个一无所知的可怜蛋，这点没错。”Rafe只是懒洋洋地翘起嘴角，并没因为Sam这个问题而大怒，“但问题在于，Samuel，你是个Drake。”

 

“这有什么关系？”在听到自己姓氏的那一刻，Sam感觉胸口的颤抖似乎又有杀出重围的趋势。在监狱里没人用他的姓称呼他，就连典狱长都叫他美国佬，其他人更是用各种各样的侮辱称呼。Sam从来没在乎过这些，但在陡然听到自己姓氏的那刻，他的大脑像是轰然打开了闸门，多年前的记忆洪水一样涌了进来，汹涌咆哮似乎要吞没一切。

 

“你也许没机会听说，但在过去的这些年里Drake这个名字在我们这个圈子里可谓说无人不知无人不晓。”在吧台的昏暗灯光下Rafe的笑容突然变得无比扭曲，每个字被他从牙缝里恶狠狠地挤出来，“Nathan Drake和他的伟大发现——哈！Nathan Drake发现了黄金之城埃尔多拉多，Nathan Drake发现了香巴拉，Nathan Drake在鲁卜哈利沙漠的深处发现了失落的古城，Nathan Drake，Nathan Drake，Nathan Drake——所有人都知道他做了什么，甚至有人说他是个——他是个传奇。”

 

Sam有些目瞪口呆地看着眼前Rafe扭曲的脸，下意识向后退了半步，而他即便在监狱里面对最难缠的帮派老大都从来没后退过半分，但Rafe念着Nathan名字时的表情让他毛骨悚然。他一直都知道Rafe是个被名声和荣耀晃瞎眼睛的狂热分子，但他没想到十多年过去了Rafe对Avery宝藏的热度只增不减，现在已经到了一种让人恐怖的狂热境地，再加上Nathan——Nathan这一系列单单听起来就让人羡慕的成就……

 

Sam只觉得嘴里一片苦涩，似乎刚刚喝下去的威士忌瞬间变了质。但他还没来得急理清自己突变的心理，Rafe已经抬起头，用一双血红的眼睛看向他。

 

“你问我为什么花了大价钱把你从巴拿马那个地狱里救了出来？你以为我会在意你在那里是死是活？我救你只有一个原因，那就是因为你姓Drake。你的弟弟是这个世界上最好的寻宝猎人，所以我相信你也不会差到哪里去，因为你们身上流着同样的血，而且——”

 

Rafe突然凑近一步贴上Sam，在昂贵刺鼻的古龙水侵入他鼻腔的一刻，Sam拼尽全力才没有立刻推开他。Rafe比他略矮一点，仰头看过来的时候血红的眼睛闪着光，仿佛金币映在他的眼睛里，而Sam从没有任何时候像现在这样渴望见到Nathan那双同样闪闪发亮，却无比清澈真挚的眼睛。

 

“而且，Sam，我们是一类人，你瞒不过我。”Rafe的声音极低，几乎像是耳语，语气却无比狂热，“我知道你对Avery的宝藏有多执念，当年我就看得出你远比你那个蠢弟弟对宝藏更上心。而且根据巴拿马监狱那个典狱长的描述，你在过去的十三年里没少对Avery以及其他海盗做研究，我知道你从没放弃过。”

 

Sam低哼了一声，没有回答，但Rafe只是满意地笑了笑。“别再挣扎了，Samuel，我现在是给你提供了一条通往天堂的大路，但你要记住，我随时都可以把你重新送回比原来更恐怖的地狱中去。你没得选，无论如何，你只能听从我的命令。”似乎没从Sam脸上看到想要的表情，Rafe眯了眯眼睛，又加了一句：

 

“再说了，你难道不想先你弟弟一步找到Avery的宝藏，狠狠羞辱他一顿吗？别忘了当时是谁对你见死不救，让你在监狱里腐烂了整整十三年？”

 

Sam的呼吸在瞬间急促了起来，他空闲的左手紧紧攥成拳头，几天未修剪的指甲扎得他掌心生疼。他的这个反应似乎取悦了Rafe，对方低笑了一声，拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“我就知道。”他把空掉的酒杯往吧台上一放，向着自己的座位走去。“我们还有大概四个小时到苏格兰，你可以再睡一会。如果你睡不着的话，就用这点时间来好好考虑接下来要怎么行动吧。”

 

Rafe说完这话就回到了座位上，看起来似乎重新戴上了耳塞和眼罩，而Sam整个人像是被冻住一样仍然站在原地，过了许久才缓缓呼出一口气。又过了大概半分钟，他才拖着僵硬的身体回到自己的座位上，但他的左手一直紧紧捏着拳头，从未放开。

 

Rafe是个让他无比讨厌的人，这点Sam一直都很清楚，但就在刚才，他突然很想用手掐住Rafe近在咫尺的喉咙，用力拧动他的脖子，听到他的颈椎在自己手中断裂的声音。他从没想要这样亲手杀掉一个人，夺走他的生命，冰冷地看着他在自己手中呼出最后一口气。

 

Rafe不知道。他什么都不知道。

 

***

 

飞机在苏格兰某处私人机场降落时天刚蒙蒙亮，Sam的心情一下飞机就因为这里临海潮湿而带着咸味的空气而略微振作起来。即便现在苏格兰已经入秋，清晨的风吹得人想要打哆嗦，而他仍然穿着巴拿马监狱的短袖狱服，Sam却依旧站在风里，迟迟不肯上车，好在Rafe正在和前来接他们人大声命令着什么，一时间也没想起来管他。

 

他不知道这里具体是哪里，但是离海岸极尽，从这里能看到不远处一座白色的灯塔，不知在那里矗立了几个世纪。海天交接的一线仍然灰蒙一片，在太阳本该升起的地方只有些许白色的光，透过层层云雾与水汽映衬着一片深沉的海面。然而就是在这一片极其细小的晨光里，一群灰色的水鸟成群结队从海面上飞过，扑闪着翅膀发出阵阵鸣叫，最终绕过灯塔渐渐远去。

 

Sam的眼睛一直盯着这群水鸟的踪迹，直到它们飞得太远消失在灰色的天幕里。他的手指不由自主按上脖子那处飞鸟图案的纹身，感到自己手指下的皮肤冰冷，似乎连褶皱都感觉不到，但他的手指却能准确地描绘出每一只鸟的位置，因为纹身时的痛感尽管过了这么多年却从未散去。

 

监狱里长久不衰的手艺之一就是刺青，尽管巴拿马的监狱没有俄罗斯的监狱里那样对纹身有那么多要求，但在监狱里纹身即帮派的象征。如果你想活下去，如果你想在监狱里尽可能不受伤地活下去，加入帮派并接受纹身是最好的出路之一。然而Sam一直等到五年前才最终加入了这个以飞鸟为标记帮派，而天知道这个帮派大概是整个监狱里最弱小最受人欺负的帮派，但他们的标志是飞鸟，而飞鸟的意义是——自由。

 

监狱里没有太好的纹身工具，一根偷来的针头，不知道从哪里搞来深色油腻混上灰土和尿液就是监狱里最好的纹身墨水。在他被纹上第一只鸟的时候，Sam痛的几乎要大叫出来，针头仿佛在他的脖子上画了一整个世纪，他内心里有某种东西随着针头戳动而不断破裂消亡。不知道是不是因为针头和颜料太不干净，他当晚就发起了烧，迷迷糊糊喊了一晚上的胡话，被室友揍了好几顿。那天晚上他具体喊了什么已经记不清楚了，但他知道肯定只和一个名字有关。

 

就这样，每过一年他就在脖子上多纹一只飞鸟，而今年份原本还要两个月就到了。现在他的脖子上一共有四只，每一只都代表了在监狱里失去希望，只是试着活下去的一年。

 

他知道自己在选择纹身的那一刻放弃了什么。

 

在那一刻，他以为自己再也没法活着离开那里了。

 

在那个对他还算友善的狱警还在的时候Sam仍然有看书的机会，但在整个明信片事件过去后，Sam就再没接触过任何纸质的东西，于是在没有活做也没人来骚扰他的时间里，他只能待在狱室，要么不断健身，要么试图回忆起自己曾经看过的书。他回想次数最多的就是《基督山伯爵》，因为大概没有蹲监狱却不想起这本书的人，而同样也是因为他自己现在的处境似乎和艾德蒙·唐泰斯可笑地类似。他们都因为莫须有的罪名被关在这里不见天日（Vargas是Rafe杀的，和他无关），而且在监狱外面都有一笔巨大的宝藏正等待这他们。唐泰斯花了十四年才离开紫杉堡，而Sam当时只祈求自己能比唐泰斯更早离开那里，并且能像他一样找到宝藏。

 

Sam注视着灰色水鸟离去的方向，略带嘲讽地抿起嘴角。

 

目前看来，他的愿望已经实现了一条，尽管他只比唐泰斯在监狱里少待了一年。

 

而他的另一条愿望，他 _原先_ 的愿望，似乎遥遥无期，触不可及。

 

身后Rafe的保镖正用尖锐的声音叫他的名字，于是Sam回过身，朝停在那里的黑色轿车走去。

 

***

 

在前往圣迪斯马斯大教堂的路上，Rafe问了他一个很蠢的问题。

 

“你恨Nathan Drake吗？”他看着窗外的风景，头也没回地问道，口气很不经意。

 

Sam沉默了片刻。“我不知道。”他最终慢吞吞地回答。

 

“我以为你会很恨他，尤其在你知道了这些年他的成就之后。”Rafe转过脸来，双眼又冒出那种骇人的光芒，“你虽然是他的大哥，但你永远都会被你的弟弟压过一头，他永远都是最好的，最出名，最幸运的那个。你们同样都是孤儿，但他却有哥哥来依靠，你却什么都没有；你们一起进了一所监狱，但他却幸运地逃了出来，你却在里面待了十三年；你们都有一颗寻宝猎人的心和能力，但他却名声大振，你却无人知晓。如果我是你，Samuel，我已经恨死他了。”

 

Sam不知道Rafe想从他的口中得到怎样的答案，但他却没有多少力气来回答。这个问题，他其实已经问过自己无数次，但无论如何，无论他被逼到怎样的绝境，他绝对不会把真正的回答说出口。

 

Rafe还在那里眼神炙热地等着他的回答，但Sam却移开脸，看向自己这侧的窗外。车窗外苏格兰高地的荒原一闪而过，初秋湛蓝的天空与一望无际的青色荒原让Sam想要立刻打开车门跑下车，在荒原半人高的草丛中奔跑，跑累了之后躺在原地看向头顶让人心醉的蓝天。

 

在监狱里永远是那些旧日时光里点点滴滴的小事情让你彻骨铭心，像是小时候母亲身上那股永远不变的肥皂香气，庭院里那颗柠檬树雨后的味道，冬天在阳光下晒过的床单有多柔软舒适，以及在一个月亮很圆的夜晚骑着摩托车疾驰，身后弟弟瘦弱的胳膊紧紧搂着自己的腰……

 

他恨Nathan吗？说不恨只是自欺欺人，有多少个在漆黑一片的监禁室里因疼痛而不能呼吸的时候，他总会想象Nathan在外面正在做什么，有多自由，多无拘无束，多让他羡慕到恨；但同时，又有多少个躺在狱室硬板床上的夜晚，当他突然从昨日重现的梦中惊醒，却发现自己仍然身陷囹圄之时，他会一边擦去额头上的冷汗一边第无数次庆幸，还好，被困在监狱里的人是他，而不是Nathan。

 

艾德蒙·唐泰斯也许是靠着仇恨活过了十四年的监禁，但Samuel Drake却不一定。

 

他抬手摸了摸脖子上的飞鸟纹身，转过脸朝Rafe露出一个惆怅的表情。

 

“我在监狱里，其实一直只想着有一天能离开那里，然后找到Avery的宝藏。”

 

Rafe的脸呆滞了片刻，但他并没有对这个回答有任何不满，他只是狠狠盯着Sam看了几眼，很快就颇感无聊地转过身，不再理会他了。

 

Sam低下头，撇了撇嘴角。

 

Rafe是个十足的蠢货，他什么都不知道。Sam的梦想自从那个月圆之夜以来一直都是找到Avery的宝藏，但那从不是他一个人的梦，他也从没想过独自一人面对漫天黄金。不，他想要的甚至不是黄金，而只是穿行于无人之境时血液流过耳朵的快感，以及身后一直有个坚实的身影，在攀爬时助他一臂之力，在跳跃时叮嘱他注意安全，在他们肩并肩朝着秘境深处前进时和他偶尔开个玩笑，而在死亡面前，能有一只温暖的手紧紧握住他的手，将他从最冰冷的地狱中用力拽出来，然后他们因劫后余生而瘫在地上一起大笑，大叫，大口喘气。

 

用这个梦想来支持黑暗的十三年，已经足够了。

 

Rafe找来他，因为他姓Drake，但Sam同时也知道，如果Rafe真的想要找到宝藏，那他其实无论如何都不该来找他，因为他姓Drake。

 

Sam仰头靠在椅背上，凝视着窗外苏格兰高地清澈的蓝天绿地，终于在十三年来第一次愉快地微笑起来。


End file.
